Second Meetings
by boscoslover19
Summary: An old friend of jimmy's and Bosco's returns after 3 years she's a federal u.s. marshall. who says people can't change. Please R&R, rated m for later chpts.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except marshall teoni. NBC owns everything else**

Second Meetings  
  
Prologue:

Federal marshall Teoni walked in to a building failry new to her considering she lived in New York all her life. She would be working in a task force with some of New Yorks finest to catch a leathal member of the IRA(irish mob) Paddy O'Malley. As she stood there lost in thought she heard Seargent Maritza Cruz explaning to some of the members of the task force what was going on. Then Cruz said " Marshall Teoni"? " Hmm, yeah. You probably all heard about the members of the IRA reigning terror in little Italy,and it has been causing drug wars in the streets. Our 1st priority is to stop these drug wars and if we can do that then we can get these IRA asses off the street. Seargant Cruz." " Yes well on the board over there are your new beats, marshall Teoni will be coming and going around to see if anything comes up. Alright everyone get out there and kick some IRA ass. Sullivan,Davis." "Yeah sarge". " Marshall Teoni is gonna ride with you guys for a while. Ok." " Yeah ok ". said Sully. Davis: " So how long have you been a Marshall." " 5 years". "so I'll take it you've seen a lot of shit out there. " more than you'll know officer davis , more than you'll know." "Ty". "what". "My name is TY that's what you can call me." "Ok, you can call me Theresa". Suddenly Sully speaks up " I'm Sullivan. John Sullivan. My friends call me Sully" "Alright Ty lets show theresa how we do things here in Manhattan. After a long day of fighting crime in the streets of the big city Sully and Ty invite Theresa for a couple of beers. Sully and Ty had already left and Teoni was having a conversation with Bosco's mother Katherine Boscorelli. " You get irish fella's in here often." "Yeah we get quite a few". " You know if any of them are with the IRA"? "IRA"? "Irish mob". " I know a few of them hang out together but I don't know if any of them are in the mob." " Thanks for the help Mrs. Boscorelli". " Your welcome and its Katherine, Theresa". Just then who should walk into his mothers bar Maurice Boscorelli. " Hey ma". " Hey son. How was work." "It was great, joined a task force, kicked some ass, and looked for IRA members." "Well in that case Maurice there is someone I want you to meet. Maurice this is Federal Marshall Theresa Teoni , Theresa this is my son Maurice." They turned to look at each other and in unision "YOU"! "Maria Teoni". "Bosco "the smart ass Boscorelli"". "Never thought I'd live to see you again bosco". " Nor did I think in a million years I'd see that tight ass of yours again". As she was drunk Teoni payed no attention to what bosco was saying. She got up and grabbed her keys and headed to her 2003 escalade. " Hey wait, you're not actually gonna drive in your condition are you". "And why the hell shouldn't I my life sucks and it sucks for everyone around me it would be better if I would just die." "Yeah well as a New York officer I have an obligation to keep you off the streets when you are drunk. Where do you live"? "In Queens". "Yeah, well my place is closer so you're gonna crash with me tonight. Ok". But all he got in response was the response of someone puking then he heard an ok. " Alright we're here. Hold on let me get the door." He let her in the house and laid her on the bed and he grabbed a pillow and a sheet from the bed and went to sleep on his well worn couch.


	2. The beginning of a beautiful friendship

****

The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

It was eight a.m. on a beautiful Tuesday morning. Bosco woke up and went to start a pot of coffee. When he walked through the living room he noticed that Maria wasn't there, only as he knew she wasn't. He looked on the kitchen table and there was a note from Maria giving thanks for the night before and that she would see him in the morning. 11:00 a.m. Bosco saw Maria in the briefing room before their shift. Leuitinent Donovan walked up to Bosco and said " Yokas is sick today and Cruz has a family matter to take care of so you are riding with Teoni today." Bosco groaned " ahh"! " Yeah well whatever it is you and Teoni have got against each other get over it. Alright?" " alright" replied Bosco. " Oh and Bosco". " Yes leui". "Hands off. Understood". "Yes understood". As Bosco and Teoni drove around their designated area Bosco couldn't help but think about what the leui had said earlier. After what had happened the last time with the other Marshall, illegal drug smuggling operation and sleeping with a double agent Bosco swore he wouldn't fall for another outside agent. "55 Charlie respond to a domestic violence on 55th and Amsterdam." Bosco: " 10-4 central". They drove to the street where central sent them. As they got out of the car Teoni looked at the man who was involved in the disturbance and thought she recognized him she gave a shrug and they took care of the problem. As they got back into the squad car, Teoni knew where she had seen him before and before Bosco could even ask she yelled " O'Malley. Come on Boscorelli its him O'Malley." Bosco took off on foot and Teoni followed in the car they had only gone two blocks when they lost him at a flea market. "Oh well I'll just catch him another day" said Teoni. And with that they got in the squad car and headed for the station. On their way there they got a call from Sully and Davis. " Hey Bosco, Theresa we got a man down here, the name is Pete O'Hallaran he might know something about your case we're at Times Square garden." Maria took the radio " 10-4 Sully we'll be there in 15min." As they pulled up to the building they were waved over by officer Gusler. "They are in room 4C got called over for a domestic disturbance thing". " Alright thanks officer uh"? "Gusler mam". "Sorry officer Gusler". They headed into the building, and they got up stairs so they could question O'Hallaran. Teoni started to question him only it was in a foreign tongue. It was Irish. The interview had finished and Teoni and the others led O'Hallaran to his car so he could get them something from his car when Bosco saw from the corner of his eye a car filled with men with guns. "Get Down"! After the shower of bullets passed they got up and Teoni saw that Sully was hit, and as she went to the car to request a bus on the scene she saw O'Hallaran running away. She put the call in and Bosco told her to go after him and she took off. Kim and Doc showed up they took a look at Sully's wound and told him that he was lucky the bullets grazed his ear and the top of his shoulder. Sully looked around and said, "where's Theresa", and Bosco told him how she took off after O'Hallaran and how she said she would meet up with them at the hospital. "Damn where did that little bastard go". Teoni turned a corner and almost ran over a little Swedish woman who was trying to warn her but Teoni couldn't understand that she was telling her O'Hallaran was waiting for her. Teoni told the woman to go home and she pulled out her glock and rounded the corner than BAM! Teoni grabbed her ribs and turned her head to see O'Hallaran standing there with a lead pipe. He took another swing and this one hit her back, knocking her to the ground. He hit her some more then he started to kick her. He kicked her in the ribs and in the head and she lay there defenseless. All the while, while they were waiting for Sully to get fixed up Ty and Bosco wondered where Teoni was it had been 3 hours since they split up. When Sully came out and was in recovery he told them to go look for her, but not wanting anyone to know Sully had grown fond of Teoni. Ty and Bosco headed to where they had last seen her go. Teoni woke up she looked around and saw her gun sitting near a trash can, she grabbed it and went to get up when she was in a lot of pain. She hardly knew where she was. She headed back to her car and drove to the hospital where she said she would meet the guys. Firefighter Jimmy Doherty looked up and he saw her, and he couldn't believe his eyes once again Marshall Teoni had appeared when Jimmy needed a miracle like an angel. "Marshall Teoni". "Jimmy Doherty?" "Yeah it's me long time no see huh". "Yes". But before she could say anything else Bosco and Ty showed up. Ty: Damn Teoni you look like hell!" "Yeah well you would to Davis if you were beat with a metal pipe. She sat down " how's sully". Ty: he's fine the bullets grazed his ear and his shoulder." "Well that's a relief." Bosco: "lets talk about some relief for you. You need to be checked out. And don't argue." What could she do nothing she just followed the nurse and did what she was told. A half-hour later she was told she had a slight concussion and some cracked and bruised ribs. After getting some pain killers Teoni headed home for a drink and some sleep. She had already had 2 bottles of beer and had half a bottle of vodka, when she opened the door in her bra and jeans. "What are you doing here Bosco?" "Checking up on you." He walked in and shut the door. He watched her go towards the back laying her drink on the night table, he followed her to make sure she was okay. He stood in the bedroom doorway and watched her take her pants off. She was talking to him, she wondered if he was even listening. She walked towards him she lost her balance and he caught her. "I don't need your help Boscorelli." "To bad you're gonna get it". He walked her to the bed and he helped her get in, while she was telling him she could do it herself. He just looked at her while she laid there glaring at her and he kissed her. She couldn't believe he was kissing her. It was nice; she just kissed him back. She broke the kiss, and he looked her in the eye and he saw something he never remembered seeing before. He saw fear, compassion, and pain, mostly fear of what might happen or what had already happened when she asked him to stay with her. He broke their eye contact to see her pat the spot on the bed next to her. He couldn't tell whether it was the booze talking or if it was she, the same cold hearted woman he knew for 3 years. But what Bosco did know was that he didn't trust her to be alone so he stayed with her.


End file.
